My personal baggage
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: Connor likes to keeps things to himself, but everything is revealed when he closes down into his shell and gets captured by the person he is most afraid of in the world. Connor knows, he is never safe and his time is running out..not like i normally write


**To be honest, this is different from what I normally write as its lot darker. With scenes of rape and torture, if you don't like, don't read. **

Abby stared at Connor and felt herself sigh in distain. She was stuck and unsure, he was just standing there now, and still tears filling his eyes. "Connor!" Abby murmured and broke once more down into unravelling tears.

"Abs?" Connor asked his voice quite and utterly unnerving. He stood there shaking and still tears streaming over his face. He wasn't fine, he'd snapped. He just did.

He'd yelled and said every cruel thing he could ever think of. He wasn't the same Connor, her Connor any more. He was broken. He was rememberering, as you always do, a past you can't bare to live with. His personal baggage. But Abby didn't know what it was. He refused to tell her anything.

He'd not gone to work in three days, not left the flat. He hadn't talked much or even eaten.

Everyone was worried, and Connor refused to share, that was how day after day Abby found him, in his room in a ball on the floor. She walked around to face him as he tried to brush all the tears away. She knew he was worried what she'd say.

She wished, she wished he'd told her.

But then he'd shouted at her and Abby was concerned- this wasn't Connor. Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>A few days earlier Connor walked out of the shop; he was grinning and laughing as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He was still beaming as he read the text and slowly stared up across to the other-side of the road.<p>

It was then when he glimpsed that, that _man_... staring out from a parked car, staring directly at him. Their eyes caught for a brief second and he faltered.

Immediately Connor had the erge to break down; to scream. To just give up... He also had the erge to go over and punch the man as hard as he could, but he couldn't.

Connor wouldn't risk it, setting that man off...

As soon as Connor had seen him all the memories returned, all perfectly lined up and each ever-so grotesque in their own right. Connor felt so sick- so utterly terrified.

Connor made a quick decision and ran the whole way home- he certainly refused to get caught this time.

He ran panting heavily now into the flat, stumbling on the step and fumbling with the keys. He ran inside ignoring Abby and Jess who stared at him. He flung down the bag and ran up to the bathroom. He had to hide- he had to be _safe_, he had to be. He wouldn't let it happen; **again!**

He had to hide. He had to be safe. He had to hide. He had to, he just did. It wasn't safe, he wasn't _safe_.

Since that day Connor refused to do anything- he couldn't risk it. He didn't want to. Then he remembered, he'd talked to someone when he was younger, he had a number. He had help this time...

Connor agreed to everything, he was going to run. The man was coming to whisk him away tomorrow, he'd be safe then. He would!

Connor almost screamed as the night crawled slowly. He knew that he had a certain path to walk; he had a certain line he had to follow. Connor stood there feviourously twisting his hands, but this time he would also have to leave his family behind. The ARC family was the same as his real family. It fell into place and Connor sobbed, he still felt the pang of pain. He would miss Abby, he'd miss everyone.

Then at exactly 9:15 the door bell wrung. Which was strange- he was 45 minutes early! Connor slowly went down the stairs. He looked down at Jess and Abby who were about to answer the door.

He stared at them knowingly and they stepped back from the door. "It's for me," He murmured sadly. He was going to leave. He knew then- he couldn't... he'd miss them.

Maybe they'd catch him? Maybe Connor would escape unscathed? But Connor couldn't risk Abby's life, or the rest of the team for that matter. Connor slowly turned the door handle and walked into the dark early morning. There was nobody there. Where were they?

Connor walked down the steps when he felt something press to the back of his head. He was wrong.

He was so wrong.

Connor stared up at the doorway where the figure of Abby stood trying to convince the man behind Connor to drop the gun. But Connor knew it wouldn't work. He stared at Jess just behind the door; she had her mouth open and her arms waving meaninglessly. Then Connor heard the voice, "PUT THE GUN DOWN MR TEMPLE!" a voice yelled. Connor winced; he shouldn't have opened the door. His saviour was just there!

Why wasn't he going to save him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's for me<strong>_

Abby watched Connor being shoved in the car and felt useless. She tried to run after the car, she'd seen his face pressed to the glass. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the flecks of bruises already covered his face. He looked so useless and irritated at everything that had happened to him recently.

Abby sighed and cried again, he was there- he was trapped. She couldn't help!

But as Abby watched the car leave she remembered the number-plate. She knew that was something you were supposed to do at least.

Abby ran as fast as she could over to the man who was still leaned against a nearby car.

"Who was that man? And _who _are you?" Abby demanded staring at the man who looked like he was in his mid-40's.

"That man... was Mr. Temple. And I am his protector, I swore I'd protect him, but I failed!" the man cried clenching his fists to his sides in frustration.

* * *

><p>Lester continued to pester Jess until she finally caved-in and hacked into Connor's files. Lester nodded slowly as Jess scrolled down. She slowly clicked on a link- they had to find out why this man was after Connor.<p>

"His name is Anthony Temple, Connor's uncle!" Jess began turning around to look at Lester. "After Connor's parents were... _murdered_... he was put into this man's care, which was until social services got a call. He hadn't gone to school for a few weeks... In that time he was being abused, but his uncle was gone by the time they located Connor," Jess told Lester tears already brimming up in her eyes.

"His parents were murdered?" Lester cried in anguish and utter surprise.

"His uncle said it was a breaking and entering, but then they realised he had... oh..." Jess murmured tailing off to stare up at Lester.

_How were they going to save him in time?_

* * *

><p>Connor felt his knees knock against the stairs as he was dragged to the second floor. "Please!" he moaned. But his uncle just shoved him further into the room slamming him into the door in the process. Connor stared up at the walls as his eyes welled with tears.<p>

Connor felt those menacing eyes turn onto him. "D'you like them?" his uncle asked."My personal collection. Remember me taking them?" the malicious man explained slowly.

Connor immediately began to struggle and thrash around trying to break free. There were so many photos on the walls... of Connor when he was in his uncle's care. "Why?" Connor groaned as he was pushed onto a bed in the corner.

"Nobody, I mean nobody is ever allowed to be with my sister, you had _happy memories _you must be punished!" his uncle yelled slapping him heavily.

Connor had remembered when he'd thought he'd deserved everything he had been given- thought that if he'd asked for help he'd go the same way as his parents. It was a surprise when he was rescued. But still, Connor was very surprised that anyone cared anymore. Apparently neighbours had heard him...

Connor felt so scared back then, in utter fear every-single day of his life. But he'd never explained to anyone, not even that man who had rescued him and stayed with him all the way. Not even him- not even Abby!

Connor shrieked as his uncle tightened his wrists together and tied him to the bed- post.

Connor felt nauseous and dizzy. It just, it just couldn't happen again... it was not fair!

All of a sudden Connor felt his uncle slowly unzip his trousers and Connor screeched.

* * *

><p>Not again, not again... not again...<p>

"I know the registration!" Abby laughed relaying the numbers and letters over to Jess. She watched intently as Jess worked away with the camera's to see where about's the car stopped and whether they could find him.

"Ah, here we are!" Jess laughed triumphant with her discovery. As soon as she had explained this to Abby everyone was running to get into the closest car, Becker wouldn't let her go alone; she would make a mistake if she did.

* * *

><p>Connor grunted as he was rolled back onto his side, "Be back later, Connor." As soon as the man left Connor struggled as much as he could, he felt sick and weary. There was nothing he could do, he was stumped and in pain.<p>

Connor looked down at his body; at least the vulture hadn't taken all his clothes. Connor looked at all the brushes and the possible broken ribs which made patterns on his chest. Suddenly there was pounding on the stairs and the door burst open.

"They found you, how did they find you?" his uncle demanded bringing his face close then even closer to Connor's.

Connor just stared back and smiled. "They _found _me?" Connor asked happily.

"They're calling on every door."

Then Connor noticed his uncle searching Connor's pockets and emptying a packet of sweets on the floor. "_**How**_?" the man hissed once more. Connor's breath caught as he saw a knife revealed and Connor screamed, he screamed as loud as he could. He screamed until he broke into tears, he screamed until his throat began to thicken with blood. Connor screamed, and then he choked and began to writhe in pain.

He suddenly heard a smash as the front door was kicked in. Then saw his uncle bent down low, "Your just like me Temple!" he yelled. Connor shook as the knife was lifted. He screamed as he crossed deeply into his chest, and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Becker tried to stop Abby going first; he'd also tried to not give her live rounds. But she had refused. He was running after her, all he could hear was gunfire. Then he rounded the corner and stared upon the scene... Abby was weeping beside Connor, and the <em>fiend<em>, he was dead. A gunshot right through his skull. Good one Abby.

* * *

><p>Connor was safe, he was safe.<p>

Now Connor knew he was safe; he didn't have to keep hiding. He didn't need to run, he didn't need to try.

* * *

><p>Connor opened his bleary eyes and looked at Abby. "It's gonna be fine now Abs. You did it- you saved me!" he whispered.<p>

**What did you think? Really hate it? I think I'll get on and figure out the other stories now- probably better. :)**


End file.
